Wyrmrest Accord Wiki
|- |} Welcome= :Welcome to the Wyrmrest Accord Wiki! This website is a resource for the player community of the Wyrmrest Accord server, a role-playing PvE (RP-PvE) server in the MMORPG, World of Warcraft. This wiki is used for storing roleplay and IC information regarding characters, art, player-created locations, and player-written stories, and player-created events created by Wyrmrest Accord community members. This site also serves as an index for all types of guilds on WRA, as well as acting as an information hub for the ever-changing server community. :Wyrmrest Accord does not have a server canon and players on WRA are not obligated to play along with anything posted on this wiki just because it's there. This wiki is for fun and networking, to show off your characters and find other players you might want to play with. This wiki by no means being an authoritative guide to the server, so we encourage you to role-play on Wyrmrest Accord to see what the community is like yourself! :Feel free to contribute your own character information to this wiki. It is our hope that this wiki will help preserve and promote the role-playing community on Wyrmrest Accord by providing a neutral environment where all can add their own piece of the story without prejudice. Have fun! __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Getting Started= :Please make sure to login and contribute to this wiki. Everyone is free to create a new page or edit any . Questions about wiki editing should be directed towards the administrators. *New to wikis? Check out our tutorial or the ! *Not sure where to start? Our always need expansion! *Spotted some vandalism? Report it to the administrators. Ready to get started? Create a new page right below! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new page __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Attribution= :World of Warcraft content and materials are trademarks and copyrights of Blizzard or its licensors. Content featured here are works of fan fiction and are not intended as forms of copyright infringement. This site is not affiliated with Blizzard. Most canon World of Warcraft lore and imagery on Wyrmrest Accord Wiki is adapted for fair use from Wowpedia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License :The Wyrmrest Accord Wiki's disclaimers, policy, and layout were inspired by the original Earthen Ring Wiki, Moon Guard Wiki, and the Elder Scrolls Wiki and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. :All images and content owned by their respective holders. The Wyrmrest Accord WikiProject, its respective administrators assume no liability for copyrighted content. All content use assumed covered by fair use or otherwise used with permission. Contact the Wiki Administrators via email with questions, concerns or complaints. __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Community= :Are you looking for ways to connect to the community? There are several different options from the official server forums, to various WRA Oriented Discord Servers, and In Game Chat Channels as well. There are members of the WRA community who have also created and run RPFind.Me; a social media website for Roleplayers to connect and socialize as well as blog, etc. The best way to experience the community though? Log on to the server and role-play on Wyrmrest Accord to see what the community is like yourself! __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| action=purge}} Purge cache to refresh this page. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:WrAWiki Category:Browse